The midst of Winter
by TailsPandR'sPlace
Summary: Katara and Zuko spend the night together after both getting seperated from their parties during a storm. Will they work together to find their parties or venture off? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Before. Before. Before. Before. Before you begin reading this, with all my respect I know this idea has been done before. I wrote this idea three weeks ago in my English class, then one night I was reading stories and I saw this idea. With all my respect, I respect your story and the idea that you had the same idea in mind. My story, well the beginning plot takes place in the same location, but I give you credit. 

I love Zuko!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this Blistex chapstick on the desk next to me, and the paper infront of me in which the summary plan is written on.

Enjoy, my loves.

The storm, all around them at a leveled bases suddenly became rough. The worst part was the wind. It blew and gusted ver strongly to the point that everything blew out of ways from its original position; which included trees.

With the storm everywhere the visiabilty of knowing where they were going had become gone in ways that it was luck to be happening to go in the right direction. The snow came all mixed in it as well.

"Everybody hang on tight," Aang, the avatar yelled to his posse as he tried with all his might to steer Appa in a direction where he could land so they could try and get out of the storm.

Sokka, the warrior of the group fifteen years old clunged to the saddle with all his might and once he saw his siter, fourteen year old sole Water Bender Katara slipping he grabbed her by the waist and held on as tight as he could afraid that she would fall off Appa and wind up lost in the storm and injuried.

The two, used to the cold weather since growing up weren't of the storm. Of course they experienced storms before but this was tough.

Toph, even though she was blind clung on with dear life becuase she wouldn't be able to see what flew at her. With all her hope she hoped that this would all be all over soon.

Flying all around them something got in the way and the last thing Katara knew she was falling.

Her ears were the first things to become aler and all she heard was the storm which was in the distance. She could not feel the storm but all she knew was that she was in a dry place on the cold ground.

Katara couldn't open her eyes, and as the matter goes she couldn't move. With the soreness of every part of her body she didn't even want to move. All she knew was she was warm because there was a fire burning not to far away from her.

Tightly wrapped in a cloth, a blanket maybe or a very thick coat she was very much glad that she was also still in hers.

Somebody else was in the cave with her. She could feel the vibration on ground and heard their light footsteps as they came over to the fire and sat down across from her. The person didn't say a word.

Her mind was fuzzy, and even though it wanted to go back to sleep she wouldn't let herself. Part of her wanted to wipe the crust away from her eyes and sit up to see who was there with her, but part of her wanted to stay laying in the warmth and go back to sleep.

The smell drift of sulfur caught her attention, and the crackle now brought her senses to a full sense. The thought of who might be there now stood firmly in her mind and dreaded her as well.

In a way she wondered because she was not tied up so she must've not been captured. So that must've meant that she was saved. Now that that thought was in mind she not to clearly remember ed hanging on Appa for dear life.

The person got up again and walked away.

Katara decided that she should really understand her surroundings. Breaking out of the warmth she sat up and removed all the crush from her eyes and opened them blinking a few times to make her vision focused. The Waterbender looked around her surrounding; first at the fire which was going to go out pretty soon.

The smell was coming from the blanket, so she slowly shifted her gaze to the mouth of the cave inwhich he was standing with his back to her. All she knew was that she was not in safe hands. From the back he may not have looked ready to fight but you could never judge someones skills by the way they looked, but only by the look in their eyes and the stance they took whether they were ready or not. That was only then that you knew you had an opponent.

But everything came crashing down. He was from the fire nation, and he was a Prince, Prince Zuko. He was always after them, after the Avatar to reclaim himself to his father; the Fire Nation.

Wasn't he a banished prince, Katara wondered. Whether or not he was banished or not he was after them to get to Aang and most likely he was going to try to get through all of them one at a time.

One thing was for certain: his hair was getting way to long for him.

Either way she was not going to let him get Aang, even if he wasn't there. That put a damper on her, but she was not going to let it get in the way of defending herself.

Very weakly getting up she arose in a fighting stance with her fist up outward exposing her wrapped wrists and clenched fists.

In a very calm voice, to calm for him he said, "Don't bother, I'm not gonna hurt you." Then he turned around to show her the exporsure wounds of his face wounds and the ones in which his clothes were riped.

"Your hurt," the exclanation was of obvious exposure to her eyes, but it was one of those things that you just say outloud.

"Its nothing," he said and walked back over to the fire opposite of her and sat down. The banished fire prince was obviously not going to start anything, nor did he have the energy to.

With the last crackle of the fire it went out and a big whisp of smoke rose above. It became suddenly dark so she looked in the direction she knew he was in and he relit it with his firebending.

There was not going to be any fighting so she sat down and glazed into the fire for a few moments. Then her eyes locked onto Zuko with the question, "So what happened?"

"Nothin," a simple answer he continued to stare into the fire, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Why wasn't he telling her anything. The girl wondered if something happened to her? to her friends? her only family at the moment.

"I want to know how I got here," her toned raised alittle as she was getting uptight. she wanted answers and she wanted them fast.

"What is there to tell," he said still so evenly calm he bent his legs out infront of him, arms crossed on his knees and he rested his head on his arms stareing still into the fire. His face was completely blank.

Then the thought of the matter popped up. He must've did something to them. he must've had had done something becuase he was so calm and not uptight or irritated. She must've been bait or something. The bottom half of her legs on the ground she sat on them and with an angry yell yelled, "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!?"

Tearing his eyes away from the fire he looked at her with full eye contact and replied, "I don't know."

"You liar," rising again temper flaring she got into fighting stance again this time ready to fight. "You did something to them, didn't you, DIDN'T YOU!?" Her attitude along with the readiness she wasn't gonna take this from him.

Sadly all he replied was, "No, calm down. There is nobody else here." His eyes flew back to the fire which was gonna go out soon again unless they found more wood.

Looking around in her defense he was right. There was only: the two of them, the fire and the things she was bundled up in.

Dropping her defense but still standing with the dizzy whop-sidedness of the sleep that threatened again, the thought a little surface but not getting through cause her sense of defense was still going strong she questioned him, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothin." The fire reflecting in his eyes he looked kind of sad and Katara could see that. He wasn't much for conversation or the proud honor of his nation at the moment. He wasn't the "Capture the Avatar!" or "I will regain my honor!" Right now he was just human; a boy sitting. Sitting alone.

"How'd I get here," she questioned.

"Fell." This conversation wasn't going anywhere. This fellow wasn't much if you wanted to get answers, and detailed answers at that.

Katara was really interested and was going to try and get the imformation out of him one way or another but her weariness and tiredness was kicking in, and stronger this time like the time Azula was chasing them and they were on the moved all night.

Managing a few more words she blundered out how and why. Every word she said was taking a toll on her.

"No more questions," he snapped. It was the first raise in defense in him that she had heard ever since she woke up away from her family. Family, hmmm, she wondered. She wondered how they were managing and whether or not they were safe.

With the snap it became quiet and she sat down immitating his style.

"You should get some rest," his calm interior returned and his voice even.

Tired and weary the girl could not argue or guess check him twice so she layed down and covered herself in the warm of his possession. Then sitting up quickly she raised a piece of it up in her hand, "Wait, here," she offered it back to him. Afterall it was his.

"You use it, I don't need it," he said and layed down on his side his back to her.

"But you need to be-" the sentence died before it was even finished coming from her mouth. He was from a nation where it was ward all the time. He was probably used to it so much he never got cold hence the fact that even though his clothes were ripped he was not shivering.

Not finished with her thinking of him and whether or not he would get cold it shifted off into a quick prayer for her friends and her mind went into sleep mode. The warmth of her comfort, his items she was warm.

The boy across from her not asleep yet had the same things on his mind. His uncle, the only family he had that cared was out there somewhere. He just like her was seperated.

Thats the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I continue. Only you have to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

MERRY CHRISTMAS 1 N ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I am here to write. I got a Zuko. Yeah I know, whats a 17 yr old doing with a Zuko figure. Well I wanted it so I have it, and I thought that I should write a chapter. OKay

Disclaimer: Ya kno I didn't get the rites to Avatar for Christmas, although I got a nice bellybutton ring, earrings and lotz of goodies...wait, I'm going off topic so I don't own.

Waking up to the sunlight shining from the outside of the cave, young Katara sat up and rubbed her eyes. Even though she still felt crummy, she had to get up. The good thing was that she felt a little better.

Looking around, Zuko wasn't there. Maybe he had left, she wondered as she slowly got to her feet. But if he left why did he leave his stuff. Wouldn't've he have taken it and left her to suffer in the cave alone. Atleast one part of the idea was right.

In no time at all from her awakening her stomach began to growl and hurt. It had been quite a while since she had last eaten, and it wasn't snowing anymore.

But the bases of the most importance was to leave the cave and find her friends so along the way she would find food.

Looking at the items left of her foe she debated for a moment whether to take them or not. Admirably they did keep her warm and would come in handy if she couldn't find her friends or another shelter if she traveled to far.

What it rolled down to, she decided to take it, but first checked to see if there was anything that would come to use for her, and did find a dagger. ''Obviously,'' she rolled her eyes. But that was it. He didn't need anything to start a fire. She couldn't make a fire with the flick of her wrist. She could put it out, but that was about it.

Gathering up her bundle she heaved it onto her back ready to leave when sudden footsteps interupted her ready to go departure. Hoping that it was one of her friends or brother she looked to the entrance and found that it wasn't one of her friends but of her enemy in which she thought had left her there to freeze to death or whatever rotten idea that might've popped into his head.

Although to admit it he did look a whole lot better to, and he had sticks and fish with him. He didn't need help in surviving by himself.

Seeing that she was awake and ready to leave he stopped at the entrance and stood there for a moment.

"I thought you left," she said now feeling the akwardness and weakness of the situation. She was by no needs in the situation to fight, and the situation called for no fighting. It was weird yet hard to figure out. Then there was the fact that he had returned. Maybe it was supsided that he had just gone for food and was planning to return anyways.

"I went and found food. The storm had stopped," he said and continued walking. When he walked up to where she had stood he said right up to her face, "So you think that you can take my things because I let you borrow them."

Snided that he was right, but with all the aquired thoughts of how they were toward eachother she stuck her face up at him and said as confidently as she could, "I thought you weren't coming back."

"You've mistaken," he said and went to the pit where last nights fire had burned. Turning to face him she watched as he alligned half of the sticks and set them to fire. Taking one of the seven fish he had he stabbed through it so it went into the stick about two inches and put it over the fire.

The fish looked so tempting to Katara, and her stomach agreed with her as it gave a loud growling noise.

"You should eat," he said and to show his point he held up a fish in the air over his head.

"How do I know that its not poisoned," she questioned but set her bundle on the ground and sat across from him on the opposite side of the fire.

"I wouldn't be eatting it," he said calmly and continued to eat.

He tossed the fish to her not caring whether or not she caught it. She did catch it followed by a stick.

The meal went silent. Infact the moment went silent. The cold wind from outside of the cave blew in the drift of drifting snow. Outside the snow seemed quite deep.

The thoughts in her mind bothered her alot. Why was he so calm. Shouldn't he be 'Get the Avatar,' or something of the matter. The same thoughts that bothered her from the night before bothered her now because she still didn't have answers. He still didn't give her answers and she needed answers.

"Are you travelling alone?" she questioned. It was a sudden question.

"Yes." he said, and she didn't hope that she was going to ask him to travel with her. The idea did cross her mind...just until she found her friends.

"Where are we?" she questioned. Maybe if she kept up with the questions she could ask her previous questions in hopes that he will answer them.

"Somewhere," he said.

Slowly building up inside of her was a little pang of annoyance. Even though she dissaproved of the ideas she wanted him to yell or something; or even try to attack. this calmness was just getting to her.

"Why are YOU SO CALM," she finally snapped out inrage; hand motions and all.

"Are you expecting me to kill you or something?" he questioned simply. No matter what she said to him he never lost his cool.

"To atleast try," she said sarcastically. She put the hood of her coat up and stood up.

"Thanks for the food," she said and began to walk to the entrance.

"You forgot your pack," he said and layed down by the fire with his legs closest to the fire.

"Its not mine," she said and stopped walking and turned back to come face to face with his back.

"You were taking it before, so go ahead. You need it more than I do."

After that he became quiet and she assumed he fell asleep, and with a sudden fear that he was joking she quickly grabbed the pack and left the cave to the silent prince.

Gotta stop there. Hope you enjoyed it on the end of a wonderful Christmas day. Hope to hear what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

From the pace that she had left the cave she suddenly stopped not to far away and dropped her head. This was stupid. She should go away and leave him in the cave to rot, so why was her subconscious telling her differently? This was the perfect moment to leave, and to make him feel the way she felt with him and his sick little plot to capture her friend.

He deserved this so why suddenly her feet couldn't move?

Sighing, there was just no other choice. Her maternal instincts that always kicked in for everything finally snapped inside of her and she soon found her feet leading her back into the cave where he still was positioned laying down facing the wall silent and not moving.

"Your back," he stated the obvious calmly, "Why?"

Setting the pack down easily at the entrance of the cave she went over to where she slept the night before and sat down. At first she didn't speak because she didn't honestly know how to answer that question. If she said: Even though you tried to kill my friends and I on numerous attempts, and capture me all the same I can't leave you die in a cave alone, so that's why I think that you should travel with me until we meet up with our parties and that's where we should part ways.

_Yeah, that would work if I was part of the circus and was asking for a bone._

Thinking again she looked around at the walls until her eyes fell on him again. He wasn't his strong air-headed self, but instead as far as she could see from the back he was shivering and cold.

"You are cold," she stated sadly, and was about to get up and grab the pack when he held up his hand.

"I don't need your help," he shouted and sat up facing her, "I don't need anyone's help. So if you feel sorry for me or some kind of pity or guilt you shouldn't. You don't owe me anything for help-"he stopped there and turned back around lying down on the cold cave dirt.

He helped me. Why is it I can't remember, Katara thought? Things were still blurry so she guessed that that was how it was going to be unless he told her anything. But the odds of him of telling her anything she wanted to her were nothing to, actually, that's all it was.

"You know," she said shifting her hands in her sleeves uncomfortably looking anywhere but him, "You helped me last night, so that means I owe you one. It's not fair to have an uneven wager."

With her comment she watched as he continued to shiver, but he sat up on his elbows.

"Didn't you hear me before," he said through gritted teeth still with his anger, "I don't want anything from you."

It was a start in her opinion, not his answer, but that he wasn't so deadly calm anymore. It was more of the fact that even though she didn't want it to come out per says, but he was hiding something. Something was bothering him, and he wanted to be left alone on the outside, but what about the inside.

Why am I thinking this, she thought to herself, he doesn't have a caring bone in his body. He did save me though.

"You need to find a town, you are coming down with something, and if you don't get out of this cave you could die," she suddenly shouted clenching her fists at her sides fighting back the tears that threatened to fall in her angry yell.

Why wasn't he cooperating? Did he want to say here in the cave and die? This wasn't the normal him, and she wanted the normal him, so she didn't have to sit here and actually worry about him. I don't care what he's done in the past right now, but right now I don't want a death on the account that I couldn't do everything in my power to change it.

In her little thoughts the tears actually came to the rim of her eyes and slit down her cheeks. She did not whimper or anything but it was more in her anger that they came, but not really from her sadness. Her sadness was because he wasn't budging.

Sitting up he faced her as his appearance showed her that he was in need badly of medicine and a peaceful warm place to rest. He was paler than normal and the scar on his face appeared darker than it was normally. He looked at her and stared particularly at her eyes.

Standing up carefully he went over to her and knelt down right in front of her.

Though he was right next to her fear of him became noticed but her tears were still rolling slowly down her cheeks. His aura was cold and up close he was visibly weakened.

Taking his right hand carefully he reached out to her face but she quickly pulled away in the moments fear that he would strike her or something.

He quickly snapped back and his face snapped mad.

She slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes, and instantly regretted her quick snap instinct. He was only going to wipe the tears from her face, not strike her. He wanted to get rid of the pain she openly shared when it happened, and now that she was scared and snapped herself way into her defense he was mad. It was the way it was when someone tries to help and the other person just backs away as if it was going to be differently.

"I'm sorry," she said and looked away. Now he was hurt in a deep way even if it was for a moment, and she was still feeling helpless in her defense to get him to leave.

"Don't, you know you have every right," he said and looked to the entrance of the cave.

_Don't, you know you have every right. _Was he going to strike her after all? Maybe he was actually starting to see how he came on to others has its hurtful moments, and that because of everything going on he needed to actually get a first hand bases of what it was like. Maybe it would change his perspective after all.

While he looked away she began to cry for real. Everything just came crashing down on her. This wasn't working out after all, her friends could be in great danger since the day before storm, she still had no answers and she began to actually feel guilty about her reaction when all he wanted to do was wipe it away.

Looking at her now he was confused yet he wasn't mad but a frown still plastered his face.

Wiping her own tears away this time she caught him out the corner of her eye staring at her as if he caused it.

As if they were having a silent conversation she answered, "I'm just really stressed."

Instead of frown now his face turned into curious, but was suddenly interrupted as he violently coughed.

Setting herself on her knees she reached a hand to his back when he violently slapped away, and hurled down coughing and vomiting water out of his stomach.

With the stink in her hand she stood in stance. Then an idea popped into her mind: even though he was in no condition to fight she could challenge him. With him being him he would not give up the opportunity; even if it was fighting a girl.

When he settled back into sitting she put her hands on her hips and said with as much muster she could present: "I challenge you! If you lose then you have to leave with me."

"You know as very," he paused to cough some phlegm out, "Well that this is so much as a disadvantage just so your scheme to work. But I want to leave. I don't want anyone owing me anything so I agree that we will go to town, but at the town we split way." He stood up fixing himself and walked a few feet before looking over his shoulder, "We're even."

Wiping her eyes she fixed herself up. He on the other hand took the pack and used the blanket to protect himself against the harsh winds.

Walking with him was like walking with someone you've just met and they asked you to show them how to get somewhere. It's very awkward and it wasn't like when she was with her friends. With them Sakka either had something to say, or do, and there was always something funny going on.

But it was quick pace because he stopped for nothing or stopped to observe anything, and soon enough structures came into view and people.

Many people appeared.

Stopping on top of the hills they observed that all the people were wearing green so that must've meant that they were refugees.

"Do you think its safe," she caught herself blurting. Looking at him she hoped that he would answer, but caught the site of his deadly self; pale and with his eyes closed as if he was trying to subside from something. His shaking was more visible now as in tremors.

"We have to go," she said and grabbed the blanket which he wrapped around himself from the cold, and to her surprised he dragged along.

The town was in ruined but stood still and was heavily crowded. Many people stood on the outside of building with looks in their eyes that said a lot. It described their anger, their suffering, the need for revenge and the need to get someone or something to take what they had or worse off kill them.

Walking with him and these people his sense perked up and he was alert at the looks from the people and the evil plot in their eyes and the shine of weapons hidden amongst them if worse came to worse.

But before any of the hopeful fights he hoped to come across they spotted a small like structure which a witch doctor owned and they went in hopefully.

Inside it smelled of many herbs and medicines and there were many all over the place.

The witch doctor which she hoped would help them had her back to them and the clang from the opening of the door brought out her reply: "If you don't have any money you have to leave now."

Katara never thought of that. Of course they would want money, but she didn't have any. Dragging him all this way and for what, it was for a waste of time.

"Here," he whispered very close to her ear which she felt that sent her a shiver, and he grabbed her hand positioned lowly and slipped the money in and closed it holding on for a moment.

He should let go, her mind was telling her. It felt just so wrong to be like that, and the warmth from his fever and his body was just to much.

Letting go she gave half of it to the lady and she brought them to a room where there was just a cloth on the floor and Zuko actually obeyed for once and lied down while she observed him and went into her room and came back out with a medicine which she instructed him to drink.

Luckily for the both of them they had the stay for the night since they paid the money. The sun was setting and many more people came in to see the witch doctor and were placed in the same area. There was enough room for everyone to be in there and for the personal space everyone needed to not be on top of everyone.

There were just to many people there. There were men in their though. Some had a look in there eye and she shuttered to think about them. Looking down at Zuko he was asleep and in his sleep from besides being weakened he looked at peace for once.

Tonight she had to be his caretaker and watch out for him since he wasn't going to conscious for quite sometime. With darkness creeping in she looked for the closest thing to protect her, a blade that he had laying next to him she picked it up and held it. Sitting at his feet she put her knees to her chest and let tears from her eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt so helpless.

Hope you've enjoyed this. Let me know. I thought this was my best chapter yet. Take care. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everybody its me again. Just sittin' here waiting for snow. Haven't seen any this winter yet.

Sigh Oh well. Atleast the ground in my story has snow.

Anyways Enjoy!

Everything was dark now as everyone was particullary at rest except for the one besides herself. The only lights, which dimmed depending on where you were positioned were of a few candles and they were very dim. If you were not close to one then most of what you saw was shadowed in darkness.

Everybody should've been asleep anyways since it was dark and ofr some unwritten law it was meant to be silent. Plus it should be silent when people want to rest as to not be disturbed. If there is a disturbance to someone when they sleep the dream they be having may be disturbed in such a way it may be turned into a nightmare. Also, if they are in the deep realms of sleep it may be hard to fall back asleep or even get a comforable amount of sleep.

Besides her, as said before there was someone else in the room that was awake and she didn't nedd to be asleep to know that. Just the way of their greasy stare and mostly toothless smirk she could feel his eyes bore into her and it made her feel very uncomforable. If the moment came to her that she had to defend herself she couldn't use her element, but the weapon she held in her hands.

There wasn't going to be any help from her close enemy because of his weakened state; that wasn't put past the young waterbender completely though. He was infact, if she had to say so herself, very skilled, even though she defeated him a few number of times to remove herself from danger. He was very skilled in his bending as she was in hers. Even though he was at rest, he may be on alert and he may even surprise her if the moment ever came.

Keeping her head lowered she glanced in the figures direction again but he was not there which meant that he must've gotten up and dissapeared into the room somewhere.

Disapeared.

Now she was really nervous. There was no water around now that the moment had called for it. Heart rate reaising and beating out of her chest now she looked to her weakened foe who still layed in a weakened slumber now instead of in coldness, but now in a sweat which beated his face as if the answer to her problem would jump off of him and into her head.

He looked to be only getting worse and the more she looked at him the more she wished that she could just heal him and even though he was the enemy, even though he would turn his back on her and want to capture her close friend The Avatar she want to heal him. the challenge of him was the best challenge of all.

Moving her hand into her sleeve she dabbed at his forehead.

Suddenly a tap on her shoulder turned her to ice. Being frozen on spot she could only guess through the stillness who it was. What did he want from her? Why was he after her? Averting her gaze up to the creepy man she saw that he held a basin and a rag.

"Huh," she questioned not really understanding his tatics. Was he helping her?

"You've been up for a long time, and your friend here seems to have a fever. Help him out," the man said and put the basin down handing her the rag.

"Thank you," she said and set to work.

That was a burden lifted off her shoulders. He wasn't infact after her, but even though he noticed that she was up all night was kinda creepy, he wanted to help her in helping her friend.

Zuko didn't wake up. He moved in his sleep though, shifting his head side to side. Was he having a nightmare? a night terror that at any moment he would wake up screaming?

Should she wake him up?

Then again she shouldn't. A myth she had heard quite often consisted of when someone had fallen ill and was at rest it was good to let them rest and have a nightmare because that was what broke the fever and when they awoke again they were well again. If only that would work for him.

After a while of repeating the same process and him being practically soaked she put the rag in the basin and pushed it aside and brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them and began to think. Where were her friends? Her brother? Were they all togethersafe in atleast some shelter like and she were in. She could only hope so, she could only hope.

Somehow throughout her constant worrying in her thoughts she had fallen asleep that night and was awaken to the sound of a kid crying so she jolted off her stiff knees and looked around. Some people were awake while others were at rest. A lady in the very far corner was yelling at someone in something distinctive that she could not understnad, but she seemed very furious.

Turning to the enemy she saw that he was awake. Still lying flat on the ground his eyes were open and he was looking staight at her blinking every now and then, and when their eyes met she smiled a sincere smile at him.

The smile was for the way he looked. Oh, he looked good, Katara blushed and turned away for the moment becuase she couldn't believe she had actually thought that. After all besides the blankets his clothes were ripped exposing some of the right partts of his body.

He was better looking when she put her eyes back on him. His color returned to his face and his scar recieved its scarring color again. He lost his fever and his eyes weren't running. He wasn't sweating or shivering.

"Stare long enough," he questioned her when she didn't blink but suddenly blinked and looked down at her folded hands.

"I was just making sure that you were ok," she said. Why did she have to sound so sincere and nice when he never showed her this. But as of always she had the gene in her that told her to help out even if it was from someone who didnt show it back.

"We're even. After you sleep I'm leaving. We don't need to travel together."

So that was it? Thats what eving was about, wasn't it; just to be even, so nobody owed anyone anything. Was it all about not having to owe someone of a lesser status, a peasant or weakling anything.

Well Katara thought to herself, I am not weak! I am strong. I may even be stronger than Prince Zuko.

"You know what," she stood up, "Get up," she injected.

He actually moved out of the way.

"I don't need you here. If you do things just because you recieve them first then I don't want anything. You owe me nothing. I'll sleep here, I'll rest up and go search by myself," she shouted in his face with her courage and sense of anger. Then she just lyed down on her stomach and layed her arms crossed infront of her and her head sideways on them.

There were many things that she wanted to say but didn't know if she actually felt them. One thing for sure was that she didn't want to be alone; even if it was with him the idea just scared her.

With the scared idea tears began to fall down her cheeks and she didn not even try to block them or hide them. For all the times tears fell from her eyes around him that must've been the reason why he thought her weak.

Zuko and looked at her and knelt down. The mix of curiousity in his eyes and the fact that he was going to try to get rid of her sadness. Reaching out a hand it was quickly grabbed by hers and she held onto it before he could touch her face and their eyes met again: his confused eyes and her tearfully sad eyes.

The moment stood for a moment as her tears still fell until the hand that clamped his hand she brought it to her face and held his hand against her cheek so he could feel all her sorrow. He could feel the wet salyine of her tears and how they fell down her emotional eyes of the things she wanted to say or even feel. Everything that wanted to come out was being held back.

"Don't pity me for my downfall," she said and closed her eyes which probably meant that the conversation was over, even though she clutched the warm hand to her face tighter. If he wanted to jerk his hand away he would've done it already, wouldn't've he? Why was he still there?

"You can leave," she said and let go of his hand in which she put back folded to relax her head on.

"I wouldn't do that," he said and immitated the way she sat as keeper that night only his legs were crossed and his arms folded.

Stomach growling his matched her as well only louder.

I'm going to get some food," he said and stood up and walked away.

Would he come back? Maybe this was his excuse to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

While Zuko went to get food for the two of them, she guessed he would bring her something back she lied back down. Her mind raced with thoughts of what her plans to do should be. She didn't know where to go next, or if she should be alone in her travels. There were no clues of her friends, and if she wanted to search she first had to find a clue. Maybe the talk around here could give her the answers she needed.

Then the thoughts of occurrence flashed in as well. Were they looking for her? Were they worried about her? Would they find her? Were they all safe and together, all of them on Appa? Was Aang practicing the elements?

"I need some answers!" Katara suddenly shouted aloud receiving unwanted attention. The people probably thought that she was crazy anyways. If only they knew that she was the Water bender friend of the Avatar and the boy with her is the banished prince of the fire nation. There would be two dead benders in the Witch doctors hut, a bounty turned in and a very angry Avatar. Aang wouldn't take that at all; there would be some people to seek closure with.

Katara noticed as the day went on that Zuko hadn't returned, and wasn't returning which left her in the situation to fend for herself. She had to either earn some money or go off, in the hopes and search of her friends. Maybe she could find them before the day ended and wouldn't have to find another shelter with her enemy's items and an empty stomach.

Earning money it was. Piling her items and wrapping them in the blanket she stashed it out of view from where everyone was positioned and soon to be piling in. In the other room saw the old witch doctor sitting on the floor and mixing herbs in a clay pot. With a quick glance from her slanted eyes she continued with her work.

"What is it," she questioned in the voice of a loud whine nag. The lady didn't make contact with Katara only with what she was doing projecting a rude image on her behalf.

"I would," bravely begun she stopped as her eyes followed a bug that crawled up the lady's arm and stopped halfway there.

"You would what!" snapped the old lady annoyed at Katara for being in the room. If she wanted her to leave she wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"I would like a job here," Katara blurted way to fast hoping the elder woman heard her right.

"What can you do?" The lady stopped her work this time now looking at her observantly up and down making her feel not only anxious but awkward at the same time. She stood up as straight as she could.

"I can heal people," Katara said.

"Yeah, how," the lady questioned and held a welcoming hand for her to join her which was meant to make her feel more comfortable.

-

Ready to go to work for some money the lady agreed to pay her by the amount of work she completed by sundown. She had to also do some of the cleaning as well. Her tribal clothes and to be replaced by a pair of pants and a kimono jacket which were both a sack like color and very dingy. It was like the last person who wore them didn't appreciate them and took every nook to mess them up. There was also a hole in the back of the pants and to her relieve the top part went down just enough to cover it. In all they were what she had to wear and she was not going to complain.

The hairstyle was not her though. Four braids tightly, tightly turned into a bun and her front braids were taken out and that hair was pushed back into the tight bun. The whole thing gave her a headache because her hair wasn't used to be being tight or all up high.

Tending to these people was not an easy job. The first thing being that there were just too many of them and they were not soldiers either. All of the people, every single one of them were refugees that did not get out of the line of fire in time. A lot of the damage to her was her mental state because just the many people here put a downing on her. All of them had a story to tell, and all had a reason for telling their story.

"I had to help my grandson when the Avatar-"

"The Avatar," Katara cut off in excitement, after applying the healing applied a blanket to the cold fragile woman.

Sitting on bent legs she asked, "When did you see the Avatar?"

The woman had to think about this for a moment and she thought. In her mindful thoughts she zoomed out with a blank look on her face.

Katara didn't know at first what to do. Was she thinking or was she in shock? The story that she was thinking of with her grandson must've been that traumatic. Was her grandson here? She couldn't wait for the lady to snap so she gently shook her shoulders and the woman blinked.

"Are you ok ma'am," she questioned gently. The woman sat up and took Katara's hands into her own and looked away for a moment.

What could this woman have seen that made her this way? For herself she saw everything she didn't want to see and more but she her state of mind was still intact.

The lady didn't end up telling her so she left it alone. It was her tragedy but if an old lady was capable of making it to this very town then maybe the place of location wasn't very far away. Maybe by foot before the sun sets below the sky she could get out to the location with the hopes that the lady was right when she said that Aang was there.

Setting everything where everything belonged and scratching in-between two braids which pulled and inched all day she went back into the room where the Witch Doctor once again sat only this time she was weaving fabric together.

"I've completed everything you have asked me to complete," Katara said bowing her head low keeping her eyes up though.

"Let me ask you something," the lady said standing up. She went over to a small box in the far corner of the room and reached into it pulling out a few things. Then she went over to a big box about the size of herself and opened the lid searching though that one as well.

Wasn't she going to ask her a question? Hadn't she just requested the attention of her?

Still on the task at hand she asked Katara, "Where is the young man you were with at the beginning of the day?"

He abandoned me; she really wanted to say but didn't want the lady getting any ideas because a few simple words turned the wrong way could get someone into trouble.

"He was just a person I had met walking in," Katara lied standing straight up but attention focused somewhere else. If the lady looked her in the eyes she could probably tell that she was lying and actually get the wrong idea.

"Seemed to me like there was something more," the lady said pulling out a long sword and bringing the sword and a small pouch over to her.

"Here take these with you when you leave. I know that young man meant more to you than you let on, and since he has not returned you are upset. The attack on the town a few miles away was invaded. Maybe your friend went there and was attacked or taken in as a resemblance to a fire nation soldier. Either way I know you are headed in that direction, so take these and take care of yourself. You are a very hard worker and wonderful girl. With your abilities you will make it." The lady bowed at Katara, "And I do hope you find your friends." The lady went back over to her weaver and resumed.

Whatever way that lady knew how to read Katara like a book and know even what she was doing next Katara just knew one thing: the town, the one that was attacked was most likely where Zuko went, and although he said that he would come here and then they would go their separate ways from here she kept telling herself that the only reason she was going to go there and see if he was there was because she had to return his stuff and make sure he was well enough so scower wherever it was that he was going. Wrapping the sword into the bundle and the bundle on her back she took off to go where the attack took place like walking into enemy territory.

-

Tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

The dark night wasn't something she had encountered alone in a long while. She wasn't ready for this all at once. From home she felt the air was always warmer than the actual temperature. That must've given way because of the people, and the closeness the whole village shared unlike the village not too far away from her. Even through the strong smell of burning wood drifted the air, and the spark of disaster warmed the face, she did not find the inviting warmth at all. The people there would be anything but friendly.

Creeping behind a rock at the top of the hill she peered over. The men did not make themselves discreet. They were having a gay ole time as if they were _celebrating?_But what? What could they have been celebrating? As much as she could scan through her knowledge, she knew not of any holiday that occurred the very night. Then again, she didn't know much about the men of the Fire Nation; or a woman quite as well. Come to think of it, she never met a woman of the Fire Nation, not counting Azuka and her crones. The young Water bender was yet to meet a woman of the Fire Nation who may not display her feelings of the war, but for a vibe she could give off that said there was hope yet for a whole turn around.

Straying in her thoughts she turned back around, and sunk to a slump. Pulling up her hood she wanted to finish this tonight, and take the painful braids out of her hair. They still bothered her starting from when they were done. The hood on, it was a great blocker of the strong wind that made her lips and cheeks chap. Her skin was raw, but that would have to do. There was no shelter for the time being.

Bringing her knees to her chest she rested her chin, and closed her eyes. Just sitting there made her feel cold and useless. The snow around her didn't help any, and she could not just bend it away. Wondering eyes could catch in on the action, and they would see a Watertriber, and that would be that. Katara had to come up with a plan to walk in her tribal clothing, and save her, _cringe_, friend; a wanted enemy of the Fire Nation. _Ooh boy, _this was going to be a difficult task, but even thinking about what to do next was going to be hard. He was in the color of refugees, so it may've been an easy task for him to enter. He was a male after all, but the disguise of forewarning to the ban of him could make him an easy target to catch. He was very well known after all.

What if he wasn't there? What if he heard a piece of information as well, and went to investigate it to only turn out to be a wild goose chase? He probably up and went already on the quest of what he was looking for. Where was he going? What was he looking for? He was in pursuit of the Avatar. If only she could somehow trick him into her going along with him. That way, she could return to her family, and get rid of him for good.

Wasn't he alone? Did he have anyone to travel with? He couldn't be travelling with anybody, could he? Maybe he needed company; everybody did; even just someone to travel with. Side by side was better than travelling the long road alone.

_But Katara, _her inner voice told her, _think of everything he was done to you and your friends. Think of all the times he was so close to harming Aang, and the times you had to fight him off. What about your mother's necklace he took, and taunted against you._

Closing her eyes she thought of caves and waterfalls. The cold put her out.

-

Not too long later she popped her eyes open to sounding footsteps approaching fast. Upright in moments she turned in time to see Zuko shooting a blast of fire, heading straight for her rock.

_Great! I go in search of the jerk, and not only does he find me, but he brings company as well._

Moving her arms in the sway of a circle she gathered the snow upon the enemies' feet. Zuko jumped in time to the rock, and came eye to eye with the girl. Standing for a second, fast thinking of a plan to evade he shot a blast, but acknowledged her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled in a low voice for only she could comprehend in this small battle. A swirl, a step she sent ice shards which were melted with a swift blast of fire.

"Little girly, and her water bending," the leader of the three taunted, and the fools laughed. Off guard, the guards weren't very well trained because the moment it happens, simultaneously the two young benders fired causing a huge mess of slosh, and steam, and confusion.

The three men started at each other in their confusion of pain.

"Let's go," he grabbed her wrist dragging her north of the disdained village, and now away from the celebration of an unknown origin to her.

They ran at a steady pace in the dark woods they entered. He never let go of her wrist which was starting to pain from the tight grip he kept adding when she staggered lower than his pace.

"Lighten up," Katara bit out in a huff, her breath visible to her eyes.

He said nothing, but stopped. In place he looked off to the left, and listened to right. She did the same. He dropped her wrist. They had to come to terms with where they were going to set up camp. The Witch Doctor was out of the way now. The bitter cold wasn't going to let up. The ruffle shifted in the trees. The snow remained close to the ground. It blew, drifting easily as if it was still falling. It was going to be a quiet night; she knew that without a doubt. Would they be okay for that? Would the quiet be a protection for the two benders, or would that only make them known to the enemy? Who was the enemy anymore? For a long time she thought he was, he was; wasn't he?

"We'll stay here," he announced.

"You know we could've gone back, and stayed at the healing center tonight. The lady let me work for her, and she's given me this," Katara knelt on the ground, and unloaded the bundle. Lightly lifting the sword she lifted it to him.

He snatched it away from her with his observant eye checking it out. His teeth chattered. He wasn't used to this kind of weather. It must've been hard for him.

The voice in Katara's head suddenly shifted to anger. _Yeah, _it said, _a hard time deciding who to kill. He was just like the other ruthless fire benders. They all killed. The look in his eyes as he observes the sword says it all.__ He wasn't going to be using it even if he wanted to._

He handed it back to her, and gathered wood, and they made the small campsite with the last touch of him lighting the fire.

Sitting close to the fire he was as calm as he'd previously been in the cave. He didn't present any anger or disdain like she thought he would. Something was really up. If he was this calm, and especially eased in her presence then there was something up his sleeves. She'd find out though, and get him like she got him before.

The silence was heavy. The cloudy sky hid the natural light of night. The fire was the only source.

Katara looked around. Her stomach let out a long, loud embarrassing grumble.

"Why did you come after me," he questioned.

She was in the middle of a thought, but caught on to him very quickly.

"I thought you abandoned me, but then I heard of seize and fighting happening nearby, and I thought with your current status that you were caught. I wanted to rescue you, I-"

He stood sharply opposite of her, and went over to her, and knelt down. Grabbing both her shoulders tightly he made sure she met his eyes. The anger now arrived, and he was putting most of it into his grip which started hurting more than it should have. Maybe she wasn't as healthy as she thought she was because her joints hurt.

"Listen to me. In case your little brain is frozen or something. I do not need your help. If at all you should be the one asking for my help. Whatever you're thinking next, don't. I am not above killing you if it will help me capture the Avatar-"

"I don't know where he is," she sniffed, and then looked away. This was quite embarrassing. She was supposed to be tough and she was breaking down in front of him.

He looked at her for a minute more and let go. She stumbled back, but caught herself.

He sat down right on the ground, and she did as well. Her hair started to bother her again. She had to take it out now. Reaching into the back of her head she works through her hair to find where the four braids connected, and pulled and prodded trying to separate them, but it was one tangled mess. She never had to remove her hair from being like that before. It was very new to her. This was something she wasn't going to do in the future.

It was hopeless. They were not budging. If anything, she was making it worse, and she didn't have a comb to get rid of the now forming birds nest.

The next think she knew he was behind her. He removed her hands from her hair, and actually began to take it out himself. He was gentle with her hair, and managed to separate the four braids. He knew what he was doing. Halfway through, he left the partial braids to hang down.

"Thank you," she said softly working the rest of the braids herself. Now with soft waves she pinned it all back into a simple bun. Putting her hood back up, she brushed some snow away off the ground and lay on her side opposite of his direction. Everything she was now travelling with lay behind her. The cold ground was no Appa, but there was no other option.

Meanwhile he was going through the bag she poorly opted to notice. Whatever was inside rustled and clanged against each other? It was stolen; she knew that for a fact, but she wasn't going to play the third-degree just yet. She still had to put the act on of joining forces with the boy if she even wanted to see her family again.

"Why did you have your hair so tight?" he questioned. She turned and faced him. The fire danced on his face which, pale to her complexion lit up. He gave off a light glow.

"I've told you, I worked for the lady, and her uniform included the tight, pull-up of hair," she explained going into detail about the care she had to do for the day. Just to get him into a high spirit she told him about the woman who told her about the Avatar who wasn't too far away.

It surely sparked his attention. He stopped searching through the sac for a moment. Even for just a second, or less she saw the greed behind his eyes. He was hooked, and now she had to say something that would snap the trap shut. But what? What could she possibly say that would make the two of them travel together? Maybe she'd have to say something later.

Once again he returned to his bag until he pulled out a very elegant looking head piece. The craftsmanship was very elegant, and very detailed. A few jewels of emerald made the item look spectacular. If sold it was most likely worth a lot. Her suspicion was right all along; he stole it, and he was most likely going to sell it.

"Where did you steal that from," she questioned.

He stopped examining it, and looked at her seriously. Narrowed eyes he shrugged his shoulders, and then went back to examining the piece.

Laying down again she closed her eyes and relaxed. Everything around her, she cleared away from her head, and pushed away anything that wanted to return. With the tension released from her hair it was easier to relax.

"It's not stealing, if it belongs to me in the first place," he spoke. Whether she heard him or not didn't matter to him because he continued, "I'm just taking back what was mine in the first place. Those fools don't deserve something this beautiful."

"So are you going to sell it?" Without turning she asked him this. She'd able him to talk without pressing direct contact so maybe shooting out a random question, or a quiet reply she would hold a light conversation; or respond anyways.

"What use would I have with it anyways?" The clunk of the ordiment hitting the bottom of the bag, and metals inside were the only sound before the bag was tied up shut, and tossed against the closest log. Shifting in position he sat facing the fire. Quietly, reserved she remembered that he responded to her question with a question. _What use would he have with it anyways? _

She sat up though, and looked at the fire bringing her knees to her chest. Tilting her head, and folding her arms resting her head on them she thought about this. He had such a unique piece. Giving his girlfriend a gift like that would make her very happy. His girlfriend must've been a princess, and princesses deserved esquiset pieces like that.

"Instead of selling the ornament why don't you give it to your girlfriend?" she badgered. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the look of surprise and shook shoot across his features before it went back to mutual. Turning on his side facing her direction he closed his eyes using his hands as a pillow.

"There is nobody," he ended on a sour note. The way he said _nobody_ had a special effect like there was more meaning than the missing effect of a girlfriend. Was he actually lonely? Didn't he have somebody? She could recall an old man with him at times. Where was he?

"Zuko?" she questioned. She would ask him. That was, if he wasn't asleep already. If he was asleep already she'd keep up guard for a while, and then try to catch some sleep.

No response.

So he was asleep. Well then she couldn't ask him now; wouldn't ask him now.

The air was relaxed. The winds shifted to calm. Just a little, not much did it feel warmer. Maybe soon it would warm up enough to melt the snow. It was far from spring, but the least it could do is that.

"What," he said after a while. She was off in her own world, she didn't hear him. Out of it, and thinking of a better time she interpret a moment to late what he said. He was sitting now, a little to close and looking into her face.

Katara blinked hiding her emotions. She kept her eyes ahead of herself as if the tree a ways away was the most fascinating thing.

"What do you need?"He questioned, aggravation showing. He was determined to know what she previously was going to ask him.

The young water bender had to think now. Should she actually ask him now? Would he get into one of his moods? Was he going to snap and, or bark insults down her throat? It was none of her business in the first place.

Not looking at him, except out of the corner of her eye she scratched at the back of her head; the hair on the nape of her neck. Since the release of the braids it seemed to itch. Maybe it was just her scalp trying to return to normal again. She'd set her hair right in the morning.

Morning! That's when the idea hit her of the subject she would ask him about. It wouldn't be prying into his business, but a causal question, and if he didn't want to answer he'd ignore her. He had a knack for ignoring questions.

"Where are you going next in the morning?" she questioned.

An animal ruffled the branches of a distant tree. No danger was noted, in which she was thankful for. As for her friends, she could only hope that they were safe.

"Poor Toph, her feet must be having a rough time. It's really cold. I hope she can see alright." Thinking out loud she meant it to be inside her head. It wasn't even close to mumbling because he heard. His ears picked up on her words, and he looked to the fire and crossed his legs.

"You're not his mother," he injected icily. Did she just say something wrong? Why was he bent about her mothering instincts? She had to bite back though. Let's face it, he was asking for it.

"I care for them," she shrugged.

"You raise them," his tone lowered down. Calmly now he was fueling the flames. He wanted her to get bent out of shape, she thought. When the arguments usually ended, she was the one who was built-up and he was not. Why? This time wasn't going to be different. She was supplying the wood again.

Arms crossed they faced each other. The space between them wasn't much. Facing each other on relaxed, comfortable legs one from a distance would guess they were probably love birds lost in each other eyes, or option two, they were having the ultimate show down staring contest.

Shaking her head she scoffed and said, "I help them because that's what you do when you're on a team. You wouldn't know what that is, now would you? You probably don't even have anyone to care about. A frozen heart like yours isn't even worth thawing," Scoffing in his face she proved that she had a one over, over him.

He didn't look hurt, he didn't look angry. Simply he had no emotion, but he continued to stare into her eyes. Was he trying to find something? He wasn't going to. Everything he saw before, everything he heard before was already out. He wasn't going to find anything else because there was nothing else to look for.

Blinking twice he looked past her, then back at her.

"We've talked enough about me, let's talk about you. You have to control every situation. If something doesn't go your way it's wrong. You don't take the opinion of others likely, and are easily angered by them. I have news for you, wench, nothing is ever going to go your way. You need to stop controlling others, and learn to control yourself. You're a mess, because you obsess yourself over others instead of your health. If anything all you do is smothering."

Silence was the only thing heard now. Ouch, that was one painful wound to the side. He went far, and believed that he had reason to talk. She felt she wasn't the one that was screwed up, but he was. He was the one who felt the need to control others. He had people chase Aang all around. He thought he was king of the world. His th-

Maybe it wasn't what he thought, but it was observation. Instead of pointing the finger at him, she should be pointing the finger at herself. For all the fingers she pointed there were always three pointing back.

The end of the conversation, the end of anything for the night, moved down two feet to her left; away from Zuko. He lied down again, and with his blanket tossed it on top of himself, and lay on his side. His hands for a pillow all she saw was his back.

Was he right? Maybe they shared something in common; maybe deep down they had a hatred for themselves. Something they missed must've been catching up now. It was too late to change it, but there had to be something that could be done.

Lingering a look at him for a few moments longer, in a whispered voice she secretly hoped he heard said, "You didn't have to be a mother your whole life." Turning on her side opposite his direction she made herself comfortable as best as she could. With reassurance of the weapon she could not use by her side, she hoped the new day would be brighter.

-

I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. Tell me what you think? Next chapter is to come soon.


End file.
